Sans Lui
by Mael-kun
Summary: "J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne vienne pas, j'ai tellement peur qu'il soit.." [Écrit pou un marathon d'écriture]


**Voici un Os écrit pour un marathon d'écriture**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture**  
 **Review ?**

* * *

"Calme toi Pansy, il va venir  
-Ou pas.. J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne vienne pas, j'ai tellement peur qu'il soit.."

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Hermione se leva et pris sa petite amie dans ses bras

"Chut, je te jure que tout ira bien  
-Je vais devenir folle 'Mione, dit, il est quel heure ?  
-13h53  
-7 minutes.. Putain 'Mione je vais devenir folle, j'ai tellement peur, pourquoi tu lui as pas dit de venir plus tôt au lieu de nous faire attendre comme ça ?  
-Parce que plus tôt il serait sûrement occupé et je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque qu'il ne vienne pas alors que tout va très bien  
-J'en peux plus, je veux le voir, j'ai trop peur.  
-Calme toi  
-Imagine si il était..., elle bloqua sur le dernier mot  
-Chut, calme toi, tout va bien.  
-Je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.  
-Ne te décourage pas, ça va aller.  
-Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? Il était là bas et... J'ai peur 'Mione  
-Je sais mais il faut que tu te calme ma belle."

Pansy s'assit sur le canapé et caressa les mèches blondes qui parsemaient ses cheveux, c'était comme un pacte entre elle et lui, pour que si l'un mourrait l'autre survive à travers lui, mais elle avait peur de s'en servir bien plus tôt qu'il n'était prévu, de se raccrocher à ça alors qu'elle avait à peine 19 ans. Pourquoi ? Elle se revoyait lui offrir ce billet pour son anniversaire et ses yeux brillant quand il l'a vu. Il l'avait tellement remercié, et c'était peut-être ça qui causerait son départ. Non, ça ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas. Ils s'étaient promis de rester toujours ensemble, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.  
Elle se recroquevilla, plus que 3 minute.  
Sa petite amie s'assis à côté d'elle et lui caressa le dos, 2 minutes.  
Elle se blottit contre elle, lui agrippant le col de sa chemise pour ne pas pleurer, 1 minute.  
Hermione l'enlace et embrasse son front.

14h00

-Toc toc toc-

Elle sauta presque du canapé pour aller ouvrir et engueula presque le gamin qui venait de frapper et il détala en quatrième vitesse.  
14h01. _Il_ n'avait jamais de retard.  
Elle tomba à genoux et pleura. Elle hurla, qu'on lui rende son meilleur ami. Hermione arriva et la pris par les épaules et Pansy s'agrippa à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle était la dernière chose qui lui restait avant de porter sa main à son cœur. Elle voulait se l'arracher, pour ne plus rien ressentir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se pencha en avant et elle vomit, ses tripes, une peu de sang aussi, elle vomit toute sa douleur. Elle était presque sûre qu'il n'allait pas venir mais elle avait espéré, et à trop espérer elle s'était détruite. Elle était tombé de tellement haut, entre le moment où elle avait entendu toquer et celui où elle avait compris qu'il ne reviendrait plus, jamais. Elle restait là sur le trottoir, recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme une jeune fille fragile qu'elle était loin d'être, mais elle venait de perdre la personne qui avait partagé sa vie entière c'était dûr. Les passants la dévisageait, avec pitié. Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié mais elle n'avait même plus assez de force pour leur hurler dessus, pour leur dire de ne pas la regarder comme si elle était faible. Elle n'était pas faible Pansy. Elle voulait leur hurler de s'en aller, de la laisser mais rien. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore hurler c'était sa douleur, son cœur brisé, réduit en cendres. Elle réclamait qu'on lui rende Draco, elle ne pouvait pas accepter que c'était fini. Hermione restait avec elle, elle n'avait pas pitié, elle. Elle restait parce qu'elle savait que sa petite amie avait besoin d'elle, parce qu'elle était en train de craquer, totalement. Hermione avait mal aussi, mais en voyant la douleur sur le visage de Pansy elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Elle pleurerait ce soir, quand la jeune femme serait endormie. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre c'était de la serrer dans ses bras, lui transmettre un peu de chaleur, un peu d'humanité. Elle restait aussi pour s'assurer que Pansy ne succomberait pas à la petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle qui lui disait de frapper sa tête contre le béton, cette voix qui hurlait tellement fort que Hermione était sûre que tous les passants l'entendait.

La brune continua d'hurler sa douleur jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Quand elle fut un peu calmé, qu'elle ne hurlait plus, ne faisait que pleurer, Hermione la fit rentrer.

"Il faut que tu dormes ma belle  
-Je.. ne peux pas, réussi à articuler Pansy entre deux sanglots"

Hermione la pris dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à se chambre, là elle la déposa sur le lit. Cependant Pansy ne la lâcha pas.

"Ne m'abandonne pas toi non plus, dit-elle sa voix entrecoupée par les pleurs  
-Jamais"

Pansy la lâche un peu, elle ne voulais pas mais elle n'a pas assez de force pour garder ses poings fermés. Elle vois la chambre tourner autours d'elle, vite tellement vite, trop vite, puis plus rien. Elle ferme les yeux et dors. Alors Hermione peut craquer. Elle aurait voulu aller boire un verre, ou deux, peut-être même dix, dans un bar du coin mais elle ne veut pas être trop loin de sa petite amie. Alors elle se contentera de vider les stocks de leur maison, de toute façon la vodka, il n'y avait que Draco qui en buvait. Elle se servit un verre quand on sonna à la port. Elle le vida d'une traite et alla ouvrir.

"Ronald ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
-Calme toi un peu  
-Je me calme si je veux, pourquoi t'es là ?  
-Je passe prendre de tes nouvelles, parler un peu de nos vies etc...  
-Je m'en fous, fiche moi la paix avec ta vie  
-Tout doux Hermione  
-Nan, putain c'est pas le moment !  
-Okay okay je vois  
-Pis comment tu sais où on habite ?  
-Difficile de vous louper avec ta copine qui gueule à mourir tout l'apem. Pourquoi elle criait d'abord ?  
-Pour la même raison que je vais te claquer la porte au nez moi aller me bourrer la gueule. C'est gentil d'être passer, maintenant tire toi.  
-Okay je vois, madame est pas d'humeur.  
-Absolument pas, tire toi maintenant.  
-Ouais okay, salut."

Il partit et elle claqua la porte. En fin de compte elle allait peut-être tenter un suicide à l'alcool si le sort s'acharnait sur elle comme ça. Pourquoi l'autre abruti avait choisit ce moment précis pour passer ? Comme si leur vie n'était pas assez pourrie aujourd'hui.. Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine et se resservit un verre, puis deux, puis trois. On toqua de nouveau. Elle hésita mais malgré son état elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

"'Mione.. Putain  
-Harry... ?"

Elle se précipita dans ses bras, enfin un peu de chaleur aujourd'hui.

"Dans quel état t'es..  
-Il est mort Harry, il est.., elle hoqueta, je m'étais habituée à son caractère de merde moi et me dire que je ne le reverrai plus jamais c'est.. c'est trop dûr  
-Chut 'Mione, viens rentre. Et arrête de boire ça vaudra mieux je pense.  
-Encore un, juste un petit, s'il te plait.  
-Non, vas te coucher.  
-Maiiis.. S'il te plait, j'en ai besoin."

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, lui signifiant qu'elle boudait. Il la pris dans ses bras et elle se détendit un peu, s'autorisa même à craquer devant lui. Elle versa quelques larmes dans son cou tandis qu'il la soulevait pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit.

"Nous laisse pas, s'il te plait  
-Promis."

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant sombrer dans les bras de morphée, Harry veillant sur elle. Quand il fut sûr que sa meilleure amie soit endormie il partit ranger la cuisine puis retourna s'asseoir auprès du lit. Il veilla sur les deux jeunes femmes toute la nuit, et il veillera sur elle les nuits suivante aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussissent enfin à se reconstruire, à réapprendre à vivre, mais cette fois sans _Lui_.


End file.
